To Live Among The Elves
by KyraKuran
Summary: Mora is from our world, but when the power goes out and her book starts glowing, she's transported to the world of Eragon and given a new life. She has the power to change the course of the story and make it a better one.
1. A brief Introduction

"Why on earth would someone take such a good book and ruin it?" Mora asked her friend as she held the movie Eragon up to her face. "I mean, don't get me wrong, they got some stuff right, but mostly, it sucked. Jeremy Irons, Garrett Hedlund were actually good actors in this film, but now they can't ever make the other books into film." She was sitting in the last class of the day, which thankfully was study hall. She had borrowed her copy of Eragon to one of the teachers and had been given it back today, much to her relief.

"I don't know or care. You're such a nerd. You act like these things are supposed to be treasured. Nerd." Her friend shot back, makin Mora roll her eyes. Don't get this attitude mixed up for one who doesn't really care, this was her best friend. They never agreed on a lot of things, books included. While Mora was more the nerd than her friend who was into sports, they both loved each other very much.

"At least I'm not a cheerleader you heathen." She said with a smirk before hearing the bell ring, Mora standing up and grabbing her backpack. Today had been another wonderful day in hell and thankfully, she had better stuff at home to do. Like read the Inheritance Cycle again...for the like, tenth time.

"See ya biatch!" Her friend called after her, making Mora smirk once more. She knew her friend was gonna stay behind and make goo-goo eyes at the local quarterback, which was childish and sort of stupid, but who was she to judge? She'd rather spend her days in the world of fantasy then here.

"See ya, twat!" With that farewell, Mora left the school and started her trek home.

She lived not too far from the school, which was nice. Maybe a mile or so. But walking it everyday, there and back again had made her pretty much dislike vehicles of any sort. Why get around in a car when you have two things called legs that wouldn't fail you? But then again, that was her thinking. She ran a hand through her hair, giggling slightly when she caught the red hues of it glimmer in the sunlight.

For whatever reason, fate decided she should have nearly un-natural colored red hair, which made her childhood and young adult life sometimes cool, and sometimes difficult. She'd get people asking her where she'd dyed her hair adn when she told them it was natural, she was met with shock or people telling her she was lying. Why the hell would she lie about her hair? Her eyes were a different story, they seemed to gleam silver, though most people chalked it up to sunlight or whatever lighting was around at that time. On one hand, it was cool, on the other, it made her seem even weirder.

Finally after about 45 minutes, she had made it home. Her parents weren't home, which made her blink in suprise, but then again, at the same time, she finally got control of the good TV! Hell yeah! She threw her backpack down in her room, grabbed her hand-and-a-half practice sword and then went out back. Yes, she trained with a sword, it was good practice for her and her father wanted her to have at least one form of self control down.

See, even without a sword in her hand, by learning how to wield one, and what moves to use, she could potentially dodge any moves in a fight. She was trained in hand to hand as well as with a bow. Her practice with a bow is what she used to hunt deer when her father took her on hunting trips. It was long and tedious, but the payoff was great when she actually managed to strike her target.

This might have been a strange habit for someone in the 21st century, where fighting with guns was common, but sword fighting was a love for Mora. Not one she would give up on either. After the small training session she had, the young girl showered and then got dressed in relaxing clothes. Her outfit consisted of sweat pants, a tanktop and her socks. Mora plopped down and pulled put her book, opening it up to the page shehad stopped on and contined. The book in question? Eragon, for she was re-reading the series once more.

For the course of three hours, Mora felt her emotions shift when Eragon's did and she could practically feel the wind whip her hair around as she flew with Sappira. That all came to and end when a loud clap of thunder was heard and all the lights turned off. "well...fuck me I guess." Mora muttered, reaching out to try and feel around. As her eyes started to adjust to the weird darkness in her room, she noticed with a startle that the words of her book were glowing. "Once more, fuck me." She muttered as her undying curiosity took over and she touched the pages.

She received a jolt, as if lightening stuck her, and the area surrounding her charged with electricity before the room went pitch black and the girl felt nothing. She was alone in the dark, and she was floating. Mora blinked, though it wasn't doing her much good. "Well fuck. Fuckity fuck fuck." She muttered into the nothing.


	2. A glimpse at the younger years

Mora realized that while in the darkness, her young adult form had faded, leaving just her soul and conscience behind. It _fMora elt_ weird but at the same time, she didn't mind it. Though it was lonely being just her in the dark. Well, she was alone for a little while, but suddenly a new soul emerged with her, this one young and not fully grasping the knowledge that Mora had.

 _Well that's weird._ Mora thought, reaching out with her mind to the younger soul with her. the younger one prodded back, making the elder girl giggle. She knew exactly to whom this soul belonged, and she was happy. This was Arya, The Princess of Elves. But that also begged the question, why? Why was she here in this cramped little space? That is the question Mora was now scouring her brain to find out.

Their time in this dark space spanned a while now, and both Arya's and Mora's souls were starting to be contained in bodies once more. Itty bitty little bodies. Mora rolled her eyes as she realized just what was happening. It was like all the fanfictions she had read in her world. One being gets transported to a new world, only to be reborn into one of the races.

Now this, this complicates things. If she had any inkling as to what was going to go down, Mora in a few more months time, was going to be reborn into an elven body...and be Princess to the whole nation of elves. _Great, just freaking great._ She thought once more, her little body thrashing around. Arya's mind reached out to her, her feelings of concern and fear for the sake of her twin's well-being coming across.

This, this actually shocked the girl. She was still on the edge about being reborn into this world. In her mind, there was really nothing more she could add to the story. Everything came to a pretty good ending, well, except for the fact that her twin and Eragon finally found love, only for it to be ripped away. Mora sent a gentle wave of love and calm to her sister, her mind wandering once more. She wondered what path this world would take her on, though she surmised it would be a powerful one, as well, she was going to be princess and twin to one of the main characters.

The next few months passed and she felt her body growing in Islanzadi's womb, her twin growing just as steadily. Arya and Mora used their mental connection to send feelings back and forth, their way of communicating without words. Finally the fateful day had come, and the queen of the Elves gave birth to the two girls, both having been sung out of her womb.

Arya was out first, followed by Mora. Islanzandi held the two girl in her arms before kissing their foreheads and smiling brightly. "Ayra and Mordes." Islanzandi felt right about naming her daughters what she did, and for both Arya and Mordes, they felt at peace with their names.

* * *

It had been many years since the day of their birth and Arya and Mordes were hardly ever apart. They were twins through and through. Arya had the bright green eyes, and ebony hair, nearly the spitting image of their mother, Mordes, though her name meant Night Maiden, had fiery red hair and silvery eyes. This pleased the younger sister as that was her natural in both worlds.

Arya and Islanzandi couldn't for the life of them figure out where she got it from, but at the same time, they didn't care. She was their family member and loved by all. While Arya became very skilled in fighting _and_ spells, Mora was nearly her equal, they could round for round in fighting and casting spells, and each round would end in a draw. The elves around them realized early on that they relied on each other, though the two never really realized it themselves.

"Arya, do you ever wonder what's beyond the forest?" Mora asked her twin, her silver eyes looking around the area, alight with curiosity. She knew it was dangerous to leave the protection of the forest, but she really really wanted to know.

"I do, but mother forbids it for our safety. If anyone were to realize just who we were, we would get captured or killed. Either is not a fate I want to have happen to either of us. We are two halves of a whole and for one of us to come in any danger, it is well, it is terrifying." The raven haired female responded, though a small look of wanderlust contorted her features for a second.

"What I would give to go out and explore the world, collecting knowledge and using it for the better. Our world is coming to and end Arya. You have to realize...From the whispers of the forest and what lies beyond it, the oath-breaker continues to abuse his power. Some day our peace will no longer exist." Mora said, sighing softly as she played out both the movie and the books in her head. She could potentially stop the war as soon as it really began, but then again, was she really ready at this point in time to carry such a burden? She was still a child in her race's eyes.

"When that time comes I am sure mother would come to her senses."

"Of course. I apologize for my rambling." Mora said softly before standing and giving her sister a wistful smile. They were close, but Arya was naive about the world, which Mora blamed her mother for. Their mother had good intentions, just, went about it the wrong way. "I'm gonna go walk around the forest." Mora said, standing up and giving her sister a small wave, melting into the shadows and vanishing into the trees.

Arya both loved and hated the way her sister could just walk among the shadows, like she had no fear, but then again, her name did mean Shadow Maiden, so it was a given. Arya rolled her eyes before walking to find someone to spar with, leaving Mora to do whatever it was she wished.

* * *

Mora hummed as she walked among the old trees, her silvery eyes gleaming in the shadows, the only true sign she was even there. She pondered for a few moments as to what she could do, and with a smile, she made her way toward the Craigs where Oromis resided. They had started a game among themselves. For every time Mora went to visit, if she could sneak past their defenses, she would be rewarded with some form of training.

She started off badly, or so Oromis thought. she blundered into every trap and walked around so obviously the elderly elf thought there was no hope for the young female. But as time went by, he started realizing that she had been using a strategy most never thought of. Mora had been deliberately running into his traps to find out where and what they were, and using that knowledge to avoid them.

Many times she had nearly gotten the drop on them, but thanks to his dragon, he knew of it only a few seconds before she struck. this time though, Mora had done things very differently. She cleverly avoided all of his traps, and this time went a step further by cloaking her aura and sticking to the shadows, blending in with them. The young elfling had actually managed to sneak by Glaedr and when Oromis came in from doing whatever it was he did, Mora was sitting at his table drinking a cup of tea.

"Kvetha Fricai," Mora said, raising the cup of tea with a smirk on her face. Her silvery eyes glimmered with pride.


	3. Secret Revealed

**Thank you so much for sticking with me while I've been writing this story. I know I have a bad habit or starting and then never finishing a story, but with this one, I actually have some inspiration. Now, this story turns slightly AU right here, but I am trying to write it so it makes sense to those who are familiar with this series. If I am miss-spelling some of the names or words, I profusely apologize, writing a different language is really really hard guys. Especially when it's made up.**

 **Just a disclaimer, I do not own Eragon, the series or any of the characters, just Mora and whomever else I feel I can introduce to the story.**

 **Love,**

 **Kyra Kuran.**

* * *

The silver haired elf rolled his eyes and then leaned up against the door of his home. "It seems you have finally gotten the best of me Mordes. I am greatly pleased by your progress." Oromis said to the young elf. Now he was curious as to how she actually did it.

"Thank you Argetlam." Mora said, her voice filled with appreciation at his praise. It was not often that Oromis or Glaedr gave compliments. She stood and then gave a small bow. "I had just wanted to see if for once, I could at least sneak up on you, I know that never will I be able to match your skill with blades, though one day I hope to try." She said, her voice soft but powerful, eyes sparkling.

Oromis contemplated for a second before standing and giving a soft smile to the girl. He admired the fire she possessed, for it reminded him of himself when he was younger. She was skilled in magic already, skilled in archery, and proficient with a sword. He wondered for once, what exactly he could teach her so she could benefit. His mind wandered for a few second before he stopped and gave a chuckle.

Oromis had been keeping a secret since the downfall of the riders, one he had hoped would come to bear fruit as the years passed. He had kept with him a single egg from the island. He decided that this young elf in front of him might have what it took to be a rider, for she could already sneak past him and his dragon with ease it seemed.

"Come child, there is something I want to show you." He said, moving into his home and turning into the storage room. " _Are you sure this is wise?"_ Glaedr asked, his voice concerned.

 _"There is no harm in letting her touch the egg now is there? Besides, if it hatches for her, then I guess we have some explaining to do. If it doesn't then I will finally pass it around the elves, see if it hatches."_

Mora heard the golden dragon outside snort before settling down, as lazy as feline today. Maybe that's why she was able to sneak past him. Her thoughts kept revolving around new strategies and new ways to practice her magic, maybe that's what the lesson today would be. "Oromis, you are acting quite odd, should I be worried?" she asked, a fiery brow raised in a perfect arch.

The elder nearly rolled his eyes again before motioning for the girl to open the chest in front of her. Mora hesitated for a second before squaring her shoulders and kneeling. Oromis was a good friend of hers, and one of her elders, she trusted him with her life, always had. There was no reason to doubt him. Mora opened the chest and gasped, her eyes going wide as she whipped her head to look at the dragon rider.

"You have an egg? Have you had this all along?" she asked, s small glare surfacing, which surprised Oromis. Mora took a deep breath and then released it softly. "I am sorry, I do not mean to snap at you, I am just, overwhelmed with this. Why me?" she asked. "Arya would be a better pick for this gift. If it even hatches for me."

"Your sister is too naive about the world yet, you seem to be a old soul, even for one so young. You seem to have a good grasp on the reality of this world." Oromis said, crossing his arms over his chest and humming softly. Mora blinked and then smiled softly, turning her gaze to the dragon egg. It was so beautiful, at the bottom it was a inky blue, but it got lighter into the middle and then turned into a really stunning lavender color, then a darker purple at the other end. Never had she heard of a multi colored dragon egg, but the instant she saw it, she was in love.

"Hello there pretty little thing." Mora breathed out softly, running her finger tips along the shell. She gave a few more coos before looking up at Oromis. "What if it doesn't hatch for me?" she asked softly, a small wave of disappointment running through her at the thought.

"Then young one, I let it circle among the elves, see if it hatches for one of them." He said, his tone of voice leaving no room for argument, not that Mora was going to anyway. This was a big change from the books she had loved in her world and suddenly as beautiful as the egg was, it became ugly. She both wanted and feared that the egg would hatch for her, as it would thrust her directly in the main plot line earlier then she wanted. She really wanted to play no part in this, but that's kind of hard not to do when your mother is queen of the Elven race.

Mora kept her hand on the warm and sleek egg, giving small coos and trills. She was getting lost in thought once more and realized that unless she wanted to spill her guts to Oromis, she had better shake herself from them. "Thank you for giving me the gift of touching the future." Mora said, her eyes shining as she stood. She dusted off her pants and then stretched lightly.

"Now, I'll give it a few days, and if it hatches, then I will send word for you to come as quickly as possible." Oromis said, a small smile gracing his features. "For now though, I would suggest running along and finding some trouble to get into while you still have the chance."

The smirk that lit up Mora's face would never be dimmed now. She had just been given permission, from the dragon rider, to cause managable chaos. Hell yeah! Of course she was gonna cash in on this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. "Of course! I will take my leave then Oromis. See ya!" she said, giving a small wave before walking out of his home and moving within the shadows once more.

* * *

Glaedr gave a small chuckle and opened his eye, looking at his rider. " _You have high hopes for her."_

"Of course I do. Even from when the twins were forming in her mother's womb, I could feel the strand of destiny pool around those two, Mordes just a little more. She is so young but so mature for her age. Even tempered and Mordes can look at a problem and figure the best way possible to solve it. More over, the young girl seems to be able to do what most cannot. For her age that is astounding." Oromis said to Glaedr, his grey eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

 _"I have high hopes, but also high expectations. If she is to be the hatchling's chosen rider, then we must start her training immediately. The fate of Alagesia might rest on her shoulders."_ Glaedr said, his golden orb staring down at Oromis with a nearly accusing stare.

"I have faith. She is smart and quite stubborn. Let us see in time, where this takes us."


	4. Gedwëy ignasia

**To all those who have followed/favourited and commented, I thank you. This book series has been my best friend for the past few years and I'd been toying around with the idea of doing a fanfiction, but my insecurities always got the best of me. I hope to make this fanfiction a really well written one, and while I don't have the source material for Eragon or Eldest, I do have the last two books Brisingr and Inheritance.**

 _ **Potato: Thank you so much for the support you have in my story. I hope to keep updating this as my inspiration hits. Also, I don't mind that you use caps lol.**_

 _ **Perseus: I do need a beta, but at the same time, I'm kind of selfish in wanting the chapters to be seen by only myself before giving them to the world. I hope you continue to read my story and like what I've gotten planned for it.**_

 _ **Berb: Thank you for commenting on my story and not being a little turd about my spelling and grammar errors. I have dyslexia and so sometimes I don't always see the errors in my work and more oft then not, I'm so excited about getting my latest chapter written that I publish right away so I can appease the readers.**_

 **To all others who are reading but have not yet either commented or favourited/followed, please don't hesitate! As long as you don't hate on my story or post negative stuff, I'd absolutely love to hear from you! Tell me ideas, give me a prompt, correct something I may have gotten wrong or just give some encouragement. Writers eat this stuff up and it makes them even more motivated to keep going.**

 **With that said: I wish you all a good day or night, and here's the next chapter!**

 **Also, as bad as I want to, I don't own Eragon, or any of the characters. Mora and anyone else I decide to add are mine and mine alone.**

 **Kyra Kuran.**

* * *

Mora sat with her back up against a tree and hummed softly. It had been a few days since she had visited Oromis and the fact that she hadn't been summoned filled her with a small amount of grief and relief. Her twin and mother had both noticed her wary behaviour lately and while they hadn't touched with her on it, she could tell it was starting to worry them.

The young elf closed her silver eyes and gave a small sigh, a song from her past life creeping its way into her head. She began humming it and as the words slowly came back too her, she started singing. "Somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me!" Without realizing it, she had risen to her feet and started dancing to the beat of the song.

Most people don't really venture into this part of the woods, and so Mora thought she had some semblance of privacy. That thought was shattered as she felt a presence coming towards her. It felt like her twin and if it was, Mora was comfortable with Rya hearing her sing. "If only the clockwork could speak, I wouldn't be so alone. We burn every magnet and spring, spiraling into the unknown. So somebody shine a light, I'm frozen by the fear in me. Somebody make me feel alive, and shatter me."

She was pouring her heart and soul into this song, unaware of the magic she was weaving through the air. The shadows that seemingly follow and cloak her melted away, a light emitting from Mora. Her eyes seemed to shine like the moon when it becomes full and her hair seemed to be flickering, alive as if it were fire. Oromis paused when he came upon her and watched this take place, his sense of pride flaring as he realized Mora might be the saving grace the Elves needed.

After Mora finished the last of the song, she stopped her dancing and went into a deep bow, not even realizing she had even had an audience. Oromis softly clapped and that brought Mora out of her daze. Though the light stopped emitting from her, the shadows seemed to stay away for a little bit. "Oromis. What brings you to this area of the forest?" She asked, her cheeks going pink for a few seconds.

"I could ask you the same thing young one. For now though, that does not matter. I agreed to summon you should the egg hatch. If you cannot tell by me being here, then you are quite dull." Oromis said, a small smirk lighting up on his face.

Mora froze for a second. Did he really just tell her that she was a rider? The dragon had hatched and now her fate was tied to everything, to Eragon, to Galbatorix and to Murtagh. Oromis say the fear stricken look on her face and realized that he could have possibly breached the subject just a tad gentler. "A-are you sure it was hatched for me?" Mora asked, her silver eyes looking into his grey ones.

Oromis nodded and then reached out his hand for her to take. "Yes, now come little one, it is time for you to meet your dragon."

Mora took his hand and despite her fears and sudden onslaught of negativity, a small smile broke free and she began to feel elated by the fact that the little egg she had touched decided it liked her. She felt taken back when she realized she knew not the little hatchling's gender yet. Oh my. This might actually be interesting.

* * *

Oromis and Mora traveled through the woods at a slow pace, the elder letting his new pupil take in the fact that she was now a rider. He knew this might be difficult for her to grasp, as she knew the dangers of the world. Ones that should have been taught to her by her mother. Mora looked pensive, but at the same time, she looked happy and excited. Dragons would do that to a person.

 _"Are you almost back? This hatchling is getting rather annoying."_ Glaedr said through their bond, making Oromis chuckle silently.

 _"Are you forgetting that you used to be an annoying little hatchling too? Besides, this is a lot fr one so young to take in. She needs some time to come to terms with it. She is now in danger."_ Oromis replied to his dragon, keeping a slow pace but speeding up just a tad. He was ready to train Mordes into one of the best dragon riders he had ever witnessed. It was his responsibility now to make sure she knew all she could to survive what ever may come.

"Oromis-Elda, I apologize for being so confusing with my emotions. I know very little of the world outside Du Weldenvarden, and what I do know makes me scared. I had hoped to never have to leave this forest, but it seems that now I have no choice. Galbatorix is dangerous, and it is now my duty as a rider to fight for those who cannot fight for themselves. I am, well, I am scared." Mora confessed, her eyes dropping to the ground as she realized she had made her feelings known. That was very human of her to do.

Oromis wasn't suprised, but on the other hand he was quite pleased that she opened up to him. "Every one gets scared at one point or another in their lives, it's just a fact of the life we live. I am not surprised you are scared, as I would have been also in your situation. Mordes, do well to remember everything I teach you. For I cannot dispute what you have said."

By this time, they had reached Oromis' home and what Mora saw made her nearly burst out laughing. There was a little blue and purple dragon sitting quite happily on Glaedr's head. The golden dragon gave a loud humph when he saw the grin coming out on her face, but at the same time he found a speck of amusement to it as well.

 _"Glad you could finally make it young rider. Now get your dragon off me."_ Glaedr commanded, his deep voice echoing through her mind. Mora calmly walked over and gave a soft whistle, catching the ombre dragon's attention. The little one jumped and glided down from the golden dragon's head, standing infront of her curiously. "Hi there little one." Mora cooed, kneeling down and giving a small trill.

The little dragon gave a small trill in return before butting her head into Mora's out-stretched hand. An icy chill followed by a burning sensation went through her body and the young elf gasped, her body trembling as she pulled her hand away. There on her palm was the Gedwëy ignasia; the mark of the dragon rider's. "Well fuck my life." She muttered before looking up at Oromis who was smiling.


	5. Mother Knows Best

**Thank you to all those who have reviewed my story! I am glad you like it so much.**

 _ **Reading in Moonlight: I have actually read all four of the books, but I do not currently own the first two: Eragon or Eldest. I am also amazed that I have written this much without consulting the books as well. On the other hand, most of the beginning chapters will be set wayyy before both Eragon or Eldest. Arya hasn't even left to help the Varden actually.**_

 _ **Yukiro Stargazer: I have slowly been re-reading all of them so that's good at least. Her part isn't going to be very big, but I do hope that maybe her impact will be bigger then her role. In the next few chapters I will be writing more about Mora's interactions with her mother and sister and hopefully get some more character development.**_

 **Please do not fear that my updating will stop or this story! I intend to see this through to the end. My posting schedule will be slightly hectic as I'm juggling work and home responsibilities as well as college. You guys are beautiful for reading my story and sticking with me! I love all of you.**

 **Kyra**

* * *

 _I am a dragon rider now. I can't decide if I'm excited or about to my pee myself because I'm so terrified._ Mora thought to herself staring intently at the young dragon whom she had discovered was a female. Her silver eyes were guarded and calculating, weighing the odds of her helping to win this war or falling into the King's clutches. "I guess we had better decide on a name for you huh?" She said to the dragon, biting her lip. There were many names that filtered through her head and she was curious as to which one the dragon would choose.

"You can wait." Oromis said from his seat at the table in his home. He was drinking a cup of tea and smiling at Mora. "Right now she is not capable of speaking into your mind as Glaedr can. That will happen in a few months. You have time to think this through and get to know her. She is the other half of your soul, the one you are bonded to for life, no one can take that away from you easily."

Mora looked up at her teacher and then sighed. "There are people though, one in particular I can name. Galbatorix, he can enslave me to his will if he ever finds my true name. I don't even know that Oromis. I am so young that even if I did learn it, it could change soon." Mora said, her expression slightly glum. She actually wanted to learn her true name, and then give it her significant other, the custom of the elves. Though, with her being a rider, she really didn't have that option anymore.

The world and the people in it came before her own love life. To her that sucked just as much as being a dragon rider. At the same time though, she knew more that anyone that anything is possible, I mean, look at how she came to be here. "Love is important to anyone Mordes, but familial love is more important than anything. You have been avoiding your mother and sister, maybe before we begin, you should talk to them." Oromis said, which made Mora look up at him.

He was right. Well, he usually was anyway, but that's besides the point. She had been avoiding her mother and sister, scared of their reactions to her new occupation and what it would mean for Mora. Mora stood up and then gave a small bow. "You are right. I must go see my mother and sister. They need to know about this development and I need to strengthen my bond with both of them." She then motioned for her young dragon to climb up to her shoulder. "If I must let them know about this little one, I will do it in style."

Oromis gave a small chuckle before Mora vanished from sight, melding into the shadows once more. "This young one, she is more mature then I originally thought. I see great things for her. Do you not agree Glaedr?" She asked his dragon, the giant beast giving a small snort.

 _"I see many things for her, both good and bad. She might not be ready for this, but that is no longer up to her. We must prepare her and her dragon for anything that can come her way."_ Glaedr said to his rider, the dragon raising himself up and fluttering his wings. As much as the elder dragon wished he could deny it, Mora and the hatchling were growing on him and he wanted nothing bad to ever happen to them.

* * *

Mora walked through the capital city to the castle where she and her family lived. Everyone she crossed paths with stopped and stared in awe. No one had suspected that the princess of their nation would become a dragon rider, they had all thought the riders were to die with Oromis. Many of the elves started to whisper among themselves before one started to sing a song of joy, the tune quickly spreading through the crowd.

This all made Mora feel self-conscience about herself but her dragon was soaking up the joyful song. "You're such an attention whore." She whispered to her dragon who had yet to be named. The dragon gave a small trill and head butted Mora sweetly. Mora rolled her eyes before entering her home and moving to the throne room, where she knew Arya and Islanzadi were more then likely arguing.

She threw the doors open, making all conversation come to a halt. Her mother stood up and stared at her daughter. "What is the meaning of this Mordes?"

"I apologize mother, but I need to speak to you and Arya. It is of utmost importance." Mora said, her dragon giving a small and honestly really cute squeak. the hatchling was not used to hearing her rider speak with such authority. Mora was usually very gentle with her words and tone, but not, it seemed with her mother.

Islanzadi heard the squeak and her eyes zeroed in on the dragon, her breath catching in her throat. She motioned for everyone to leave the room and then sank down in her throne. "What? Do not tell me." She said, before pausing once more before taking a breath. "Are you a rider?" The Queen asked.

"Yes mother, I have the Gedwëy ignasia. This is my dragon, whom remains unnamed until she can fully speak to me." Mora said, her stance almost defensive.

"Why have you not told me?" The Queen asked her daughter, her body relaxing slightly. "I want this conversation between mother and daughter, not princess and queen. Mordes, when did this happen?" She asked.

"I touched the egg the housed my dragon a few days ago, but not until yesterday did it hatch for me. Mother, I apologize that I did not tell you, it was not my secret to tell in the first place." Mora's own posture seemed to relax as her and her mother were talking. Mora set her dragon down and then ran to her mother, embracing her and sitting in her lap like she had years ago. "Mom, I'm scared. I mean, this is a very big change in my life and I do not know if I am ready for it."

Islanzadi embraced her youngest child and gave a small coo. "You are ready my youngling. Your dragon would not have hatched if she had not felt you were ready. I firmly believe that Mordes. You have always been an old soul, one whom knew the actual dangers of the world and knew how important my job as queen is. If anyone can fight for the world it is you."

Mora was stunned. She heard her mother's words and her cheeks turned red as tears collected on her lashes. "Mother, I did not know you had such faith in me. It truly means a lot to me."

"Mordes, I am your mother. If anyone should believe in you and love you it is me. I love Arya as well, just as much as you. I am sorry that I have not shown as much as I should be." Islanzadi said to Mora, holding her closer. "You are destined for something great now, you will be a leader among the people who have no say. I give you this advice my young one. Listen to Oromis, he knows the ins and outs of teaching riders and he will teach you what you need to know to stay alive. Do not think though, that I will not be checking up on you. Oromis will be giving me reports every week about your progress."

"Mother! I-I understand. I will not bicker with you. You are my mother and the queen, if anyone knows what's best for me, it is you." Mora said, a smile on her face.

Islanzadi smiled and gently tapped Mora's nose. "You are very right my child, now, go back to Oromis. As your mother I demand you start your education right away."

Mordes rolled her eyes and then puffed up her cheeks. "Yes mother."


	6. Putting Her Foot Down

**Hello lovely readers! So now I'm trying to make the story pick up pace while still giving more family and training details. I feel the direction I want to take this story will be awesome, so thank you for sticking with me. You make me want to continue writing!**

 **Love,**

 **Kyra**

* * *

"Again."

Mora groaned in frustration and then threw a rather nasty glare at Oromis. Oh, if he wasn't her teacher and it was legal to kill, he'd be dead. He was worse then a drill sergeant when it came to her combat training. Mora got into position, her sword gracefully spinning around in her hand. "Are you serious?" She asked, her voice soft. Speaking those words nearly used up the last of her energy.

She had been a rider for nearly five years now. Her and Daeris going everywhere together. Yes, her dragon's name was a strange one, especially for such a bright dragon. The Shadow Queen should have been given to Mora right? But no, For while her dragon could shine like amethysts and Sapphires, she could also blend in to the night and dusk hours, seemingly vanishing before everyone's eyes.

 _"Mora, ask me and I will lend you some of my strength."_ Daeris said to her, the dragon's voice soft and sweet, but with a sharp edge.

Mora knew she was teetering on the edge of collapsing from exhaustion but this was the only way to get her stamina up. Push herself day after day. So that had been her's and Oromis' basic regime. She would study during the day, but when the cooler hours of the evening hit, they would pick up swords and duel each other until more oft then not, Mora could no longer find the strength to wield her sword.

"I...don't want your help my beloved Shadow, this is to help me with my stamina. To...do that...would be cheating." Mora said, gasping for breath.

Both Oromis and Glaedr had to admit they were surprised and pleased by her answer. Most of the young riders they used to train would take strength from their dragon. They used to work smarter, not harder. Mora though, Mora wanted to be pleased with her gained abilities by earning them herself, even if it meant long days, exhaustion and bruises. Her silver eyes shone brightly as she tried to grasp at her remaining strength. Just one more battle.

Oromis saw the struggle within the young girl and let his sword droop. "Enough." He said, his will about this absolute. "There will be no more fighting for the next few days. Mora, you've done quite well with a sword, and over the last weeks your stamina has increased, but for the next few days, you need rest. Do not argue with me. Daeris take Mordes home and make sure she rests."

The blue and purple dragon nodded and then grabbed Mora by the back of her shirt and launched herself into the air, quickly making to their home just outside Ellesméra. Islanzadi had a small home built for her daughter. It was more open then a normal home and there was a small pond, a small clearing with flowers, a really picturesque place for Mora and her dragon.

The second Mora had washed up, changed and made her way to her bed, she crashed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

 _"Mordes! Wake up!"_ Daeris nudged her human just hard enough to jostle her awake.

Mora jumped up and got into a defensive position, a low growl sounding as she bared her teeth at well, nothing. "What? Daeris..." She whined, rubbing her eyes.

 _"Don't even think about arguing, there's something going on with your mother and sister. We have to go...Now."_ Daeris said, grabbing Mora once again by the back of her shirt and carrying her like a mother would carry her kitten. Mora made a noise of surprise and then gave a small groan.

"But I have to change!"

 _"Proper attire can wait you troll."_ Came the reply from her dragon, Daeris sounding more grown up than ever.

Mora huffed but then fell silent. She knew that if her dragon was, for once, acting like an adult something really important must be happening. Finally they reached the main castle and Mora was dropped, the young elf making her way through the place to get to her mother and sister. Those that she passed gave her looks and the exhausted glare that was given to them made them gulp and turn away.

Mora threw open the doors to the throne room and glared daggers at both her mother and sister. "What in the world is going on? Daeris made it sound like one of y'all was dead or some shit." She said, her arms crossing over her chest.

Islanzadi and Arya both blinked and stared at her like she was a foreign entity. Mora blinked and then motioned with her hand for one of them to start talking.

"I want to join the Varden." Arya said.

Mora stopped dead and stared at her sister in shock. Yes, she knew about Arya joining the Varden and because of her choice a lot of things happen. Eragon getting the dragon egg for one, the end of Galbatorix, but the most important one... Arya's and Islanzadi's frail relationship. "I'm sorry, please repeat." Mora said.

"I. Want. to. Join-"

"No." Mora said, her eyes no longer a pretty silver color, they were hard as steel and just as cutting. "I know that I hold basically no authority over you, but I will not allow this as the protector of this land. At least, not right now." Mora said, giving both her mother and sister hard looks. "Learn more about the world, the Varden and what they are fighting for. Then ask yourself if that's what you want."

Arya was surprised by Mora's words, but nodded her head softly. "Mother said the same thing but I, it feels right for me to do this."

"Of course it does Sister, but you need to be well informed first, humans do not have the same customs as us and things could get very difficult for you if it's ever found out that you are the princess. Mother is always right you know, 'tis her job to take care of us." Mora said, scratching the back of her neck, a yawn breaking free. "Now mom, sister, are you done fighting?" She asked.

Islanzadi nodded, her expression surprised as she stared at her daughter. Such an old soul, so full of wisdom. "I agree with your sister Arya, she is right. I will even help you learn if you wish to still join them." The queen said, a soft smile on her lips.

"Well gee, we are such a cute little family. Imma go back to bed. Peace out." Mora said, flashing the peace sign and stumbling out of the room, making everyone stare at her once more.

The queen turned Arya and raised a brow. "Remind me to ask her what exactly she meant by all those words...and see if she has any brain damage from all her training with Oromis."

* * *

Mora stumbled through the town before sadly falling flat on her face after her foot caught wrong on a rock. "Fuck! This is bullshit. Rude awakenings, stupid family, sleep is all I want. I need it." She cried out, curling up in the fetal position and burying her head into her hands.

Daeris landed next toher rider and nuzzled her head into her, giving a soothing trill. _"Shhh little one. I am sorry for waking you, I was worried your family was going to tear itself apart."_ The dragon's voice was sweet and relaxed, though a little guilty.

"Don't be sorry. If I hadn't been taken there by you, then my family would have broken apart." Mora said softly, her hand moving to gently pet her dragon's snout, the young rider getting to her feet and sighing. "Now come on my shadow, I have a few days off and I want some more sleep." She muttered, giving a small yawn and climbing up onto her dragon.

 _"But you got a good 15 hours of sleep already. Do you really need more?"_ Daeris asked, her facial features morphing iinto confusion as she slowly made her way to their home, her wings fluttering slightly as she thought.

"Yes silly dragon. Remember the abuse I put my body through, it needs rest just as much as my mind does." Mora said, getting off Daeris and moving into her room. She collapsed onto the bed and once more was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.


	7. Telling the Future

**Darling readers of mine, I do apologize for leaving you hanging. My life has been hectic as hell. Got a new job, started college, and jeez, I need a break. thanks to all who have favourited/followed and those whom have commented. I am glad this story is catching your attention! Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

 **Kyra**

* * *

Many months had passed for Mora and her family. Things finally settling down after that huge fight. Arya had done more research on the freedom fighters known as the Varden and had decided to join them. Due to Mora's other-worldly knowledge she was ready for the small fallout between mother and daughter. The queen wasn't mad or anything at her eldest daughter, she was worried. Her bond with Mora also became a little strained as Islanzadi assumed the young dragon rider would follow in her sister's footsteps.

Mora had no reason to. She knew that soon after Eragon came, left and then returned briefly, her teacher would die. She knew that her duty to the riders was to learn as much as she could about their history, their gifts, anything that was relevant so she could continue Eragon's learning. Oromis could tell that something was starting to weigh at his student and no matter what he did to try and get Mora to talk to him, she never would.

The young elf in question was currently sitting in the forest once more, in a clearing by a small pond. Her silver eyes stared off into nothing as she contemplated her meaning in the universe. She was doing it to pass time, yes, but also because she was genuinely curious. What was her role in this world? Teacher? Fighter? Ruler? None of these things she was really suited for.

"Come on! Get a grip of yourself! Mora, you need to be strong. Worrying gets me nowhere, but at the same time, I can't help but be worried." She muttered softly to herself, rubbing her eyes. She felt the comforting touch of her dragon and sent a small feeling of gratitude back. Mora was so very grateful to her dragon. Daeris had saved her from so many things, including herself. There have been many times where Mora wanted to throw in the towel and just get on Daeris and ride away.

"God dammit, fine!" She said to herself, standing up and drawing her sword. There was a feeling of anger and despair inside her. The only way Mora realized she could get those to go away was to train to the point of exhaustion. It worked, but it was only for a short time, then they would come back. she knew she should talk to Oromis or Glaedr, but then they would ask questions that she couldn't answer. Mora stood with her sword drawn and then went into a flurry of motions, not attacking anything but making sure she was getting all of the stances right.

Daeris watched from her perch as her rider went through the motions of sword fighting and the dragon sighed. She worried for her human, there was so much angst and anger filling Mordes. There was an old soul in her young rider, and a knowledge that was hurting the young elf. With that in mind, Daeris flew into the air and then towards the Craigs, knowing that she needed to talk to Oromis, so together they could get to the bottom of what was hurting Mora.

* * *

By the time Mora got back to the craigs, it was later then usual and there was a sheen of sweat on her brow. The sight that greeted her was surprising though, Oromis, Glaedr and her beautiful dragon were sitting in a semi circle. She raised a brow before shrugging, if this was an intervention she knew she could bullshit her way out. "Sit child." Oromis said softly, his eyes soft and understanding. "Daeris says there is something weighing you down, you can tell Glaedr and myself."

"I cannot." Mora said, declining the offer to sit. She was knew that once she sat she'd be compelled to stay.

"why child? Ever since your sister left you've been more agitated." Oromis said, Glaedy snorting softly in agreement.

Mora debated for a brief second before sitting, her body nearly collapsing at the weight of her thoughts. "I have been having visions. Premonitions if you will." She said softly, not able to look her teacher in the eye. "I have seen yours and Glaedr's deaths and many more tragedies." Mora said softly, sighing heavily.

All three in the clearing paused as the infromation sunk in. "What have you seen?" Oromis asked softly, his tone understanding, which threw Mora for a loop.

"I am not the only dragon rider. Galbatorix has three more eggs. Arya will steal one and ferry it through the nation. It will hatch for a human boy named Eragon." She said softly, before holding up her hand to keep them quiet. He is the son of Brom though no one will tell him that as they've sworn. Which is stupid and a little smart. The second is hatched for Murtagh, son of Morzan, The last to my sister." She said softly, her eyes staying to the ground. Everyone in that clearing could feel the guilt and anxiety roll off the young elf. "There is so much more that I have seen but am not able to process."

 _"Why did you not tell me of this earlier Mordes?"_ Her dragon asked a puff of air leaving her as if she was sighing.

 _"I know what the future holds. That is very dangerous if it gets into the wrong hands. Knowledge is power and power wins wars, like the one we are about to be in. There are also so many unknowns now thanks to me. In my visions I didn't exist, so I've thrown myself for a loop. What do I do? I have no certain place in this world Daeris."_ Mora said softly to her dragon with their bond. She blinked when she realized that while her and her dragon were conversing, so were Oromis and Glaedr. "I am truly sorry for keeping this from you."

"Do not apologize. I know what thoughts ran through your mind when you had these visions. The main thing you were trying to do was protect Glaedr and I. You are worried though that the oath-breaker will learn of you and your ability somehow." Oromis commented before standing and pulling the young elf into a hug, knowing that she needed it at this moment. "I will train you even harder especially in your mental capabilities. You need to know how to defend your mind as well as your body."

Mora was grateful, she had no idea how Oromis was going to respond but this was a the best outcome she could have ever thought of. "When do you want me to start?" She asked softly.

Oromis let her go and then smiled softly. "Tomorrow, for now go home and rest, you will need it."


	8. The Dragon Rider Arrives

**Hello lovely readers. I do apologize for my absence. Life has been, well...complete shitte. I love my step mother, then the holidays came around and now my husband has lost his uncle as of last night. It was hard for me to pick the story back up after all the depressive things going on, but I am back, and I am ready to kick ass and take names! Thank you so much for reading my story.**

 **Comments are love and life, so please let me know how you guys are liking it so far!**

 **Love,**

 **Kyra Kuran**

* * *

"What do you want out of life?" Mora was asked by her teacher, and for once, her mind went blank. She knew he was going to quiz her about her life, but this is not what she had in mind.

"What?" Mora asked, not exactly ready for this line of questioning so early into her morning. She was expecting more training, though after literally two years of it, she should be prepared enough.

"What do you want out of life?" Oromis asked, raising a brow at his student.

This is not what she expected to hear from her mentor, she blinked and then tilted her head in thought. What did she want? There was a very long list honestly. "I want my people healthy and happy, I want Galbatorix defeated, and I want to help establish the riders once more." She said with a finality in her voice.

Oromis was honestly surprised, he had expected some of that, but still, romance was not something that she was considering at this point. "What of romance or finding your life partner?" He asked, his tone curious.

Mordess stood to her full height, a bold and beautiful power radiating from her. Her dragon came to stand by her side and together he could not deny they were graceful, deadly and beautiful. "Romance can wait until after this country is put back together and those under the oath-breaker's control are liberated." She said, her voice soft but there was an underlying edge to it. She looked out over the forest and then smiled. "We must get ready Oromis, for Eragon should soon be here and his training must commence."

Oromis smiled, a genuine smile taking over his features. She was definitely something special, a woman you can only find once in a life time and with how ferocious she had become, he feared for those who stood in her way. He relaxed slightly in his chair and then looked back over to her. "Sing for me child?" He asked, for he loved hearing her voice.

"This is a song I created myself." she said, a smirk playing on her lips. It truly was not, but she still hadn't told him about her world, and how she came to know some of the songs she sang. "Far over, the misty mountains rise. Leave us standing, upon the heights. What was before, we see once more. Is our kingdom, a distant light. Fiery mountain beneath moon, the words unspoken, we'll be there soon, For home a song that echoes on, And all who find us will know the tune " The first part of her song was soft, as if she were recalling some memory of a far off time. He assumed imagining the island where the dragon riders had trained and been prosperous. Suddenly Mordes stood upright and using her magic she called forth the powerful beat of the tune.

"Some folk we never forget, Some kind we never forgive, Haven't seen the back of us yet, We'll fight as long as we live, All eyes on the hidden door, To the Lonely Mountain borne, We'll ride in the gathering storm, Until we get our long-forgotten gold." She had begun dancing around, the shadows and the light following her, creating a different effect each time a new element gathered around her. Oromis knew in that moment that she was destined for great things and his faith in her grew.

"That is very powerful song." He said, lifting a silver brow in contemplation. "It speak of finding long forgotten gold but there is a subtle sorrow for a home lost. Why do you sing a song like this?" He asked, confusion being expressed in his facial features.

"It's my song about taking the world back from the oath-breaker, to free all people and give them a fair leader." Mora said with a smile, her eyes alight with a ferocity that Oromise hadn't seen from her in a while. "I will help, It is my duty as well as my own personal goal. I understand why you cannot go onto the battle field and I do not fault you for that."

The next few moments were peaceful between the two of them until Mora looked out on the forest, her mind breaking free and wondering about how her world was doing, how her family was doing. It was the first time her mind has wandered there and she felt sorrow wash through her. Her dragon looked over at her, worried about her rider. Mora sent a wave of calm to her dragon before standing and moving towards the edge of the slight cliff.

No she wasn't going to jump, for she knew without a doubt that this world needed her just as much as she needed this world. This world gave her what she had been missing in her last, friends and most of all freedom. She felt a gust of wind and she stretched out her arms as if they were wings. She breathed in the fresh air before she perked up at her sisters scent drifting on it, as well as a male's that she had never smelled before. She turned to Oromis and smirked. "They're here."

Oromis blinked in surprise before nodding at her, to which Mordes grinned and with a running start lept onto the back of her dragon. "To Arya! I need to see her, it's been too long." she said. Daeris jumped into the air and flapped her wings, taking flight before powerfully thrusting herself forward, flying to where she scented her rider's twin sister. It took about 15 minutes and then the dragon dove down landing rather gracefully infront of both Arya and Eragon. Mora gracefully flipped off the back of ehr dragon ebfore tackling Arya in a hug, locking her limbs around the unsuspecting girl.

"Arya! Praise be to the Gods, I have missed you very much." she cried out. The boy, Eragon started to draw his sword, thinking she was a threat. "Put down your blade Eragon, I am not your enemy. I am Arya's sister." She let go of her twin before turning and giving a low bow to the dragon rider. "Hello. I am Mordes, and this, is my dragon Daeris."

Eragon's face was in awe as he looked upon the dragon and rider before him. Mordes was like nothing he had seen, fiery red hair, silver eyes. There was a powerful and graceful air about the young elf that made him whole heartedly believe that if she were an enemy, they would have already been dead. Her dragon was really beautiful, though, not as beautiful as Saphira. He bowed as well, a smile resting on his lips. "Nice to meet you."

Mora turned to Arya and then smirked. "Mother will want to see you." she said, noticing how Arya's eyes narrowed at her. "Well, I'm gonna head over there, shall we?" she asked, turning and then almost vanishing into the shadows that surrounded them. Something both Arya and Eragon noticed and stored away for later use.


	9. When Light and Dark Combine

**Hello lovely readers. thank you so much for continuing to read my story. It means the world to me. I hope I can continue to keep my writing well thought out and update regularly.** **With everything going on in my life, it means a lot to me to have so much support from y'all. So once more, thank you all so much for reading!**

 **This chapter filled me with excitement as much as it did Mora. I love the bond I have with the character and I hope to God that she doesn't seem too mary-sue to you guys. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I really wanna know.**

 **Until next time darlings,**

 **Kyra**

* * *

Sometimes breaks are needed, in the case of Mora, a break was well deserved. Eragon has started his training with Oromis and Mora had been tasked with writing and singing a song during the blood-oath celebration. As both her and Eragon were the newest riders, they were being instructed in how to honor the ancestors in song and poem. Mordes was very excited. She had heard stories of this celebration happening and she hoped for it to go smoothly.

She knew the dragons of old could heal wounds, present or past and she hoped they would do so for Eragon. She had learned of his injury when he came to Ellesmera, for he had been struck down by it a few times. She felt compassion for him, not pity. She wished for him to gain the strength they needed to win this war. As far as she knew, his training with Oromis and Glaedr was going well, though he was a bit...slow.

Mora looked down at her piece of parchment and sighed softly. She had no idea what to write for a song. She could always copy something from her former world, but what? She usually had listened to heavy metal and rock, maybe some celtic music every once and a while, but still. She suddenly stood and then cracked her back, neck and knuckles. She had an idea, it was well, it was quite risky but what's life without taking risks?

Daeris came immediately to Mordes' call. Mora was grateful for her dragon, she was the best friend anyone could ask for. _"And what, little one, are you up to now?"_

Mora snorted and raised a brow to her dragon, an amused expression on both of their faces. "I am not always geting into trouble am I?" she asked her dragon. The beast just snorted back at her before nudging her with it's head. "Fine fine, I concede. I am usually getting into trouble. I just need inspiration for the song I am to preform at the Celebration." She said.

Daeris nodded, to the dragon that was actually a good thing. Though knowing Mora for her entire life, she knew how danger and trouble just seemingly swarmed her rider. _"If that is all you are wanting to do. Danger follows you no matter where you go."_ She said to her rider, making the other roll her eyes.

 _"Yeah yeah, kindly piss off darling. Actually I did have a question for you. How are you and Saphira getting along? How is she getting along with our resident grumpy dragon?"_ Mora asked, a smile on her face, her features serene for once.

Daeris shook her head with a small sigh. " _Saphira and I are fine, but I fear she is trying to gain Glaedr's eyes. She believes that we are the last dragons left in the world. She knows she has to fight but still she wants to mate with Goldie and lay eggs before it is too late. I fear the same as her, that we are the last of our kind."_ The dragoness finally broke down and confessed to Mora.

The young elf nodded softly and then sighed slightly. "Trust in me little one and have some faith. I believe truly that there are many more of us out there, we just do not know yet where to look." She said to her dragon in a comforting manner, lightly petting her dragon's snout. "Out ancestor's might know more, and I plan on asking them at the celebration about knowledge of more dragons. It cannot hurt right?" She asked softly.

 _"I would usually be excited to know this sort of information, but there could be repercussions. What if the Oath-Breaker finds your true name and bends you to his will? Then he would know and there are two things he could do, destroy them, or break them of their will and have an army of dragon riders at his command."_ Daeris spoke softly but ther was an edge to her voice. Mora's heart broke in that moment. She knew what that knowledge could do if it fell into the wrong hands, and she cared for all life, even the ones that have yet to be.

"for once my little hatchling, you are wise." She said before sighing softly. Suddenly a song from her world popped into her head and she looked at Daeris with wide eyes. "I know what I am going to sing!" She yelled before leaping away from the dragon and frantically searching for the parchment, grabbing a quill and scribbling down the lyrics. Her dragon watched on with raging curiosity, wanting so bad to know what her rider had come up with. Judging by the gleeful expression on Mora's face it was going to be a great composition.

* * *

The day of the celebration was finally here and Mora was very excited. She could barely sit through Oromis' lessons leading up this day and her teacher had to laugh heartily. He was proud of his students. Mora had been his pupil for many years now, and Eragon, while he was slow, he had a heart of solid gold. Mora and Eragon got along swimmingly and whenever Eragon had a fit due to his injury, instead of showing pity, Mora sat with him and sang to him. The words she chose swam with comfort and healing.

If they didn't have to fight a war, He and the Queen would be searching for the perfect suitor. He meant perfect. Her suitor would have to be strong, ferocious and have a gentle heart towards life and her. He would have to sent from the heavens for they would accept nothing less. Oromis stood and the stretched looking at his pupils. "Go, get prepared for the celebration. It is a big deal." He said.

Apparently Mordes didn't need to be told twice, the shadows swam around hers and Eragon's and suddenly they were not there anymore. Oromis was never going to understand why both the light and shadows came when Mora called. Normally he would be concerned about her affinity for the shadows as that would never bode well for anyone, but the light also guided and helped her. The light embraced her as well as the dark. Mordes was seemingly the perfect balance between them and for everyone's sake the elder rider hoped it stayed that way.

* * *

Mordes was excited for this Celebration to happen to closer it got. She immediately departed when Oromis gave the go-ahead. She had to get ready. The light and shadows came at her calling and with their help she crafted the most beautiful dress she had ever made. The dark fabric fell on her body and was the softest material she had ever felt. The top half of the dress was sleeveless and among the fabric there were stones set, sparkling as if they were stars sewn into the dress. The bottom half was form fitting, showing off her hips and long legs and along the seems the gems sat as well.

She had a train flowing out around her, sparkling as if the stars and moon itself was the train. It seemingly floated around her, not touching the ground. Her crimson hair was braided and pulled up into a rather pretty bun, pins holding it up and gems set in her hair. These gems though were the deepest black anyone had ever seen, though they seemed to shine as bright as the white ones. Her eyes were done in silver and dark hues, her eyes glittering in excitement.

If her human family could have seen her now they would not have recognized her. She looked like a goddess and for once, she felt like it. She grabbed the parchment that the song was written on and then made her way out of her home. Daeris gazed at her and for once the dragon was rendered speechless. Her rider was beautiful. Mordes was always beautiful, but right now she looked as if had descended from the heavens. _"You look, you look gorgeous little one."_

Mora smiled at her dragon before motioning softly. "Shall we head to the party?" she asked, a soft and serene look on her face. There was excitement there as well and for once, all was right in the world. Daeris nodded and then walked besides her rider. She dared not fly her to the area for fear of messing up the outfit Mordes was wearing. They reached the clearing and all at once, all attention was Mora.


	10. Voices of our Ancestors

**Hello lovely readers. thank you so much for continuing to read my story. It means the world to me. I hope I can continue to keep my writing well thought out and update regularly.** **With everything going on in my life, it means a lot to me to have so much support from y'all. So once more, thank you all so much for reading!**

 **This chapter filled me with excitement as much as it did Mora. I love the bond I have with the character and I hope to God that she doesn't seem too mary-sue to you guys. Please let me know what you think of this chapter! I really wanna know.**

 **The song that she sings is not mine, it is from the Celtic Women. It's titled the voice if you wanna check it out on youtube. I own nothing from Eragon and the rest of the series, I only own my rider and her dragon!**

 **Until next time darlings,**

 **Kyra**

* * *

Mora kept her cool as she knew all eyes were on her, and for once she actually didn't mind the attention. Eragon and Arya made their way to her and she embraced both of them.

"You look stunning sister." Arya said, giving Mordes a once over. She knew that the dress and accessories were made from magic and for once was a little jealous that her sister could call on the two elements and they would come. Arya didn't dwell on that though as tonight was a celebration, not a pity party. She knew deep down that her sister was meant for great things.

"As do you sister, It is wonderful to see you not in a battle outfit or on guard. Eragon...you clean up nicely enough." she said, her tone teasing. The young boy looked sheepish and then shrugged slightly.

"you do look amazing Mordes. I am glad to see you here." Eragon could see and feel the excitement in Mora as she looked around at everyone who had gathered. Her slivlery eyes looked back at Eragon and a smirk played on her lips.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, holding up her piece of parchment, knowing Eragon was tasked to come with something as well. Eragon shook his head and then shrugged.

"As best prepared as I can be." He answered honestly.

Mora giggled at them before looking out at all that had gathered for the celebration. The pre-song jitters were starting to get to her but she enjoyed the butterfly feeling in her gut. "I have faith that this will go better than expected." She said, a mysterious glint in her eyes. Many of those who were to preform had done so, It was now down to her and Eragon, which made her roll her eyes.

"You should go first Eragon Shade-Slayer, after all, you have done more to earn respect than I have in battle." Mora said with a smile, her expression completely honest and open.

"No, I want to go last." He said, his face white in fear. Mora could tell that he was terrified and with a smirk she pushed him forward slightly.

"Think about it this way little one, should your writing be horrid, then it will be forgotten as soon as I start." She said trying to make him feel comforted and show that she was willing to cover for him.

Eragon was surprised to say the least. Most races were proud and expected perfection in everything done, and the fact that Mora was willing to go after him to cover up any errors made by him warmed his heart slightly. He nodded and then smirked right back at her. "Or I could say that it failed because I had horrid help." He said, making sure to insinuate that she had helped him.

Mora let out a soft titter before narrowing her eyes, accepting the challenge. "Well then, what are you waiting for!" She said, pushing him forward once more before stepping back. She waited patiently and as Eragon was reciting his poem, she felt moved once more. Her song was going to be the icing on top of the cake. As she looked around at everyone, she could tell they were moved as well.

To her it seemed that as soon as Eragon started, he was finished and a small overwhleming feeling came to her...it was finally her turn. She cracked her knuckles and her neck slightly, trying to work out her jitters. She stepped forward as Eragon stepped back, her silver eyes looking over everyone who had come to the celebration. "I wrote this song to commemorate those who have guided us from beyond the grave. Our ancestors guide us in my many ways, a gentle push in our souls, a whisper, or even words on the gentle breeze." She said, her tone soft but powerful.

Daeris made her way up to her rider and with their magic working together, a soft melody seemed to form from nothing. " I hear your voice on the wind and I hear you call out my name. _**"Listen, my child," you say to me "I am the voice of your history Be not afraid, come follow me Answer my call, and I'll set you free"**_

 _ **I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice, I will remain. I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone, The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow, Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long, I am the force that in springtime will grow.**_

 _ **I am the voice of the past that will always be, Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields, I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace, Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal. I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice that always is calling you, I am the voice, I am the voice of the past that will always be, I am the voice of your hunger and pain, I am the voice of the future, I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice, I am the voice!"**_

The elves were moved, some could be seen with arms in the air, others with tears falling down their cheeks. A gentle breeze blew through the area while Mora was singing and everyone who was there had _felt_ their passed on loved ones with them. For a brief second they heard their voices on the wind. The young elf's voice seemed to bring forth their ancestors, calling to them to bring peace and love in the bleak times.

Even Eragon, though human, had felt his ancestors on the wind. He had heard his uncles voice as well as Brom's. The had whispered their love and happiness in how far he had come. The grief that he held in his heart for those two slowly faded away. There was a calm that filled his heart as well as a renewed determination to win this war so that the two he had lost would not have been in vain.

When Mora had finished and the sounds of her magic made music had softly died down, she opened her eyes. The sight she saw, she was not prepared for, nor was she at all prepared for the onslaught of emotion that could be felt. She moved back slightly, letting all present know it was time to proceed and once she had, a gentle breeze caressed her softly. She heard both of her parent's voice, as well what could only be her Elvish father's.

 _"We miss you so much sweetie, but thanks to the magic you have weaved, we now know that you are alive and well. We are so proud of you, and the life you have made for yourself. We will always be your parents. While you may not be aware of just how powerful you are, know that whenever you need us, we will always give our advice."_ Hearing her mother and father's voices nearly made her break down. They still loved her, and she could count on them for advice always.

 _"You have grown my little shadow. Do not fear, while you may not recognize my voice, I am your father from this world. I have watched you struggle with burden of future knowledge and I am so proud of how well you take care of our family. You are truly meant for this world."_

The surprise that filtered through her was not expected and hearing his voice on the wind, she nearly had a heart attack. She looked up at the sky and smiled, filled with peace and strength. This night had been one of the best, and it can only get better from here. She relaxed fully and the once more her eyes closed, the young elf taking in all the emotion that could be felt, at first she had felt grief, but now, she felt calm, strength even.

Her eyes flashed open and a fiery determination filled her. Her eyes sparkled with the strength of her will and a single thought filtered through her mind. _"I am ready. For my loved ones, I am ready to deal with whatever may come my way."_


	11. AN Sorry guys

Hey guys, So sadly, I have hit a slight road block with this story. With college restarting for me and a bad fall out with someone I considered family I have lost most of my steam.

Yes I will come back to this story when I have a better grasp on the depression and stress I am experiencing. I will not give this story up.

Thank you all so much for sticking with me through all of this and I am sorry that instead of a new chapter you get this Authors note.

Love,

KyraKuran


End file.
